La misión del Kazekage
by Zangoh
Summary: Gaara recuerda su pasado. su presente es diferente, y su futuro lo será aun más cuando conozca a una ninja que pierde su memoria y lo ayudará a ser feliz
1. Liberando el Jutsu

Nota: Naruto no me pertenece, pero ese es un sueño para mí.

* * *

**Capitulo 1 : Liberando del Jutsu**

_**En las arenas del desierto el Kazekage arto del trabajo cotidiano estaba **__**descansando plenamente, mirando hacia el horizonte que formaba la arena con el cielo, cuando comenzó a meditar…..**_

Gaara:- me pregunto como dos cosas tan diferentes como lo son el cielo y la tierra pueden formar una armonía tan perfecta, y yo con un demonio dentro que pocas veces podía controlar aún no he logrado esa armonía? -

Shukaku: Se nota que eres un mocoso, no se como no te das cuenta de que tu quieres estar en paz y yo quiero sangre (N/A: para variar ¬¬)

Gaara: vete de mi mente, se supone que fui revivido y no estas aquí.

Shukaku: tu no me necesitas, eres un asesino, mataste a tu madre al nacer y ahora no puedes escapar de tu destino.

_**Entonces a lo lejos se ve un ave mensajera, y al parecer era el ave mensajera de Konoha, lo mas seguro era que los problemas que tenían eran muy graves, y no podrían ser menos urgentes.**_

Kankuro: Gaara, dijo Kazekage sama, ha llegado un mensaje de Konoha diciendo que necesitan específicamente del Kazekage de la arena para una misión muy importante

_**En eso llegan los ancia**__**nos de la aldea de la arena diciéndole al Kazekage que ellos tomarían el control de la aldea mientras él no estaba, cosa que a Gaara no le agradó, ya que ellos tienen demasiado poder y lo más seguro es que quieran buscar un nuevo Kazekage y lo que logró con tanto esfuerzo, le sería arrebatado.**_

Gaara: No! Kankuro tomará el mando mientras yo no estoy, y esta es mi orden definitiva.

Kankuro: Kazekage-sama

Gaara: no lo diré otra vez, así que me marcho enseguida

_**El Kazekage corrió lo más rápido posible a la aldea de Konoha, siendo que tardaría un buen tiempo en llegar, pero solo se enteraría de que es o que pasa si llega ahí, el estaba presintiendo que vería a sus amigos y quizás esta sería la ultima vez, ese sentimiento le invadió por completo.**_

_**Llegando a Konoha:**_

Tsunade: Kazekage Gaara, te estaba esperando te necesito urgente

Gaara: que es lo que pasa? – debe ser muy grave si ella misma me está esperando en la entrada a la aldea.

Tsunade: no iré con rodeos, la aldea está siendo atacada por un jutsu muy poderoso y no puedo liberar a todos los habitantes yo sola, creo que con el poder de dos Kages servirá para liberar a la aldea del jutsu.

Gaara: - El enemigo debe ser muy poderoso, pero antes debemos salvar a los demás - Entendido! Solo dígame lo que tengo que hacer.

Tsunade: ponme atención, debes llegar al otro extremo de la aldea y cuando te de la señal liberarás el jutsu, pero debemos ser muy precisos o esto no funcionará nunca

_**Gaara corrió lo más a prisa y le mando una señal a Tsunade con arena mientras que su arena invocaba su tercer ojo para ver la señal que le daría la Hokage**__** y cuando está se la dio liberaron el jutsu pero no fue al mismo tiempo y por lo visto la gente de la aldea no lo soportaría más e hicieron el intento otra vez y lo lograron, las personas salieron del jutsu algunas con más daños que otras pero la mayoría estaba bien. Naruto al poder escapar notó que Tsunade estaba en la entrada de la aldea y fue a hablar con ella…**_

Naruto: Abuela-Tsunade¿Cómo es que pudimos salir del jutsu¿Acaso lo hiciste tú?

Tsunade: Eso no es lo importante ahora, hay que buscar al culpable de tal técnica y acabar con él.

Sakura: (llegando donde estaban Naruto y Tsunade) Lo más probable es que haya sido un miembro del Akatsuki, le pediré a Neji y Hinata que nos ayuden a buscar.

_**Sakura va y les avisa, luego Neji y Hinata se ponen a buscar al culpable, Hinata se percató de que Gaara estaba al otro lado de la aldea y pensó que el pudo haber sido y Neji encontró al culpable en unos árboles intentando huir así**__** que avisó y fue persiguiendo al culpable.**_

Hinata: Etto… Naruto-kun al otro lado de la Aldea he visto al Kazekage, que crees que haga aquí?

Naruto: que? Gaara? Que hará el aquí?

Tsunade: El fue la persona que los ayudó a todos a salir del jutsu, así que por el están bien.

Naruto: lo iré a buscar

Gaara: (apareciendo en un remolino de arena) no será necesario, debemos darnos prisa o el culpable escapará

* * *

Fin del capítulo 1 espero les haya gustado


	2. Un ninja poco entrenado

Nota: Quiero que mi otro sueño se cumpla.. Los personajes de Naruto tiene que ser reales!!!

**Capítulo 2: Un Ninja poco entrenado**

_**Sakura había partido a buscar a Lee y Tenten para que se unieran al grupo de búsqueda, así que Gaara, Hinata, Naruto, Sakura, Lee y TenTen salieron para atrapar al culpable, Hinata encontró a Neji y así llegaron al lugar Neji estaba peleando con el ninja, era muy rápido y se escondía muy bien entre los árboles, pero apenas se descuidó gaara lo atrapó con su arena dejándolo caer al suelo**__** luego todos se percataron que era una chica.**_

Sakura: No puede ser, es una chica

TenTen: porque no puede ser? Que somos nosotras?

Sakura: no me refiero a eso, estaba pensando que era un hombre eso es todo

Hinata: s…se está escapando!

_**Gaara la vu**__**elva a atrapar con la arena y dejándola prisionera**_

Neji: pues chica o no hay que hacerla pagar por lo que hizo

Naruto: pues seguros de que es ella? A mi me parece bastante débil

Neji: puedo ver la gran cantidad de chakra que posee así que puedo asegurar que era ella, mis ojos no me engañan.

Lee: si, eso lo sabemos, pero al parecer ella tiene miedo de nosotros, es como si no nos hubiera querido atacar a propósito

Gaara: dinos quién eres o serás presa de mi arena.

Ninja: ………

Hinata: (con su byakugan activado) veo que su garganta esta atrofiada, por lo tanto no pude hablar

Sakura: a lo mejor ella lo hizo, debemos llevarla ante la Hokage

_**La llevaron ante Tsunade-sama y ella la examinó, los demás estaban esperando afuera para saber que es lo que realmente pasaba.**_

Hinata: e..etto Kazekage-sama, q….quiero disculparme con usted ya que cuando estábamos buscando al culpable yo lo vi a usted y…y pensé q..que usted era el culpable

Gaara: No te preocupes es natural que hayas pensado eso, en algún momento del pasado hubiera sido yo, pero ahora es diferente

Naruto: eso es completamente cierto, pero ahora todos sabemos que eres nuestro amigo y nada cambiará eso

Gaara: Naruto siempre quise darte las gracias y espero que algún día pueda saldar la cuenta que deje pendiente por lo que hice en el pasado.

Naruto: no te preocupes por eso, lo importante es el presente y el ramen

Sakura: (Golpeando a Naruto) iba todo bien hasta que tuviste que meter a tu famoso gusto por el ramen eres un baka!!!

_**Todos comenzaron a reír y gaara observaba que Tsunade-sama estaba saliendo de la habitación.**_

Naruto: Abuela-Tsunade que fue lo que paso?

Tsunade: Que no me llames Abuela pedazo de tonto

Neji: Hokage-sama con su debido respeto, puede decirnos que es lo que sucedió?

Tsunade: les explicare, la niña que ven aquí es una ninja en entrenamiento con n fuerte jutsu, ella fue atacada, no nos ha querido decir por quién el punto de lo que hemos logrado averiguar es que cuando fue atacada ella logró correr hasta aquí y luego el dolor del ataque hizo que liberara todo su chakra y envolviera a todos los que pudo en este caso a toda la aldea en un jutsu que ella no es capaz de controlar.

Gaara: entonces que harán con ella?

Tsunade: he tomado una decisión, hasta que no nos diga quién la atacó hay que enseñarle como ser un ninja no encuentro a nadie mejor a al Kazekage para enseñarle

Lee: Queeeeeee? Y porque no la dejamos a cargo de Gai-Sensei?

Tsunade: aún no despierta y no sabemos de que es capaz cuando despierte y por lo visto la arena de Gaara es de lo único que no puede escapar, almenos eso es lo que pienso.

Neji: Kazekage-sama, al parecer por lo que vi en su chakra ella tiene un poder en su interior, quizás algo sellado en ella pero no puedo ver mucho.

Naruto: será posible que tenga a una bestia como Gaara y yo?

Tsunade: eso aún no lo hemos descubierto, pero de lo que estamos seguros es que debe de alejarse de esta aldea cuanto antes, mande a un grupo a investigar y al parecer la están siguiendo, por lo tanto necesitamos llevarla a la aldea de la arena, ahora.

Gaara: lo haré enseguida, me despido, estaré informándolos.

_**Entonces Gaara la envuelve en aren**__**a y la transporta hasta su aldea**_

_**Gaara se sentó en la gran silla del Kazekage, mientras había dejado a la muchacha en su casa al cuidado de Temari, cuando otra vez aparecen los ancianos en su oficina…**_

Anciano1: Kazekage, déjeme informarle que supimos lo del incidente en la aldea de Konoha y hemos venido para decirle, que lo que hizo esta mal

Anciana: Esto traerá graves consecuencias, si no la llevamos lejos de aquí puede que ataquen nuestra aldea

Gaara: es que acaso no confían en nuestra defensa?

Anciano2: la defensa no es problema el problema es lo que ya está dentro de nuestra aldea, puede ser un grave peligro para nosotros.

Gaara: y acaso yo no soy un peligro? Recuerden que antes decían que yo era un arma de doble filo

Anciana: Lo que sucede es que Shukaku ya no está en tu interior así que ya no eres un riesgo

Gaara: no quiero discutir el asunto, solo diré que si algo malo pasa es toda mi responsabilidad.

_**La ninja estaba despertando de su sueño y cuando abre los ojos ve a una ninja de cabello rubio sujetado por cuatro coletas, y al parecer estaba esperando a que despertara.**_

Temari: que bien que despiertas, Gaara me dijo que te tratara bien mientras estés aquí, no sabemos por cuanto tiempo, pero bienvenida seas a esta casa

… : Donde estoy?

Temari: Primero deja presentarme, mi nombre es Temari, soy la hermana del Kazekage de esta aldea, y estoy dispuesta a mostrarte todo este lugar, dime de donde vienes?

… : ve-vengo del país del arroz…y…sólo eso recuerdo

Temari: que es lo ultimo que recuerdas?

… : que estaba huyendo y me atraparon, por como recuerdo que reaccione diría que yo era un ninja he iba a decir algo y lo ultimo que recuerdo es que presionaron mi cuello y luego todo estaba oscuro

Temari: Gaara deberá llegar pronto, para decir que hacer, este tema es delicado.

…: Si quieres mientras esperas puedo ayudarte con algo, si tu quieres, no quiero ser un estorbo

Temari: claro así te mostraré toda la casa

…: Muchas gracias Temari-san

Temari: por cierto cual es tu nombre?

…: Aún no lo recuerdo

Gaara: (llegando a la casa) Veo que ya has despertado

Temari: se dice ya llegue, bueno hermanito, que quieres para cenar, ella y yo haremos la cena

Gaara: no importa tu sabes que como todo lo que me des, siempre y cuando no haya algo rosa

Temari: muy bien, pero entonces a que decisión has llegado?

Gaara: lo diré mientras cenamos, mientras tanto, necesito que ella venga conmigo, quiero saber de que es capaz

…: yo iré, pero lamento informar que no recuerdo mucho, quizás no e sirva de nada

Gaara: hmph, no importa, ya veremos

_**Gaara la envuelve en arena y la lleva al desierto donde para probar sus habilidades comienza una batalla sorpresiva, donde ella, simplemente reacciona con sus reflejos y responde a algunos ataques, entonces Gaara decide atacar con su arena y nota que ella ni siquiera se defiende de ella, prefirió averiguarlo después y la siguió atacando sin arena, hasta que vio que ella se agotó.**_

…: Como he hecho eso?

Gaara: eso lo veremos después, ya he probado tus habilidades, sol falta entrenarte adecuadamente, por cierto ¿cuál es tu nombre?

…: desafortunadamente no lo recuerdo…

Gaara: bien entonces yo te pondré un nombre, será solo para reconocerte hasta que te acuerdes del tuyo, tu nombre será……… Kurumi.

Kurumi: suena bien, a mi me gusta, muchas gracias, Kazekage-dono

Gaara: ahora vayamos a cenar – Temari se enfada cuando llego tarde –

Kurumi: Kazekage-dono, puedo preguntarle algo?

Gaara: que es lo que quieres saber?

Kurumi: me podría decir de quién era la habitación en donde estaba?

Gaara: por que quieres saberlo?

Kurumi: solo me llamo la atención, no quiero ser un estorbo, y como la vi tan ordenada supuse que la ocupaban siempre

Gaara: pues esa habitación es la mía

Kurumi: - la suya? Acaso dormiré allí otra vez?- No quiero ser un estorbo, Temari-san me dijo que me quedaría en esa casa, pero si la habitación es de usted no se preocupe yo puedo dormir en cualquier otro lado.

Gaara: tenemos más habitaciones en casa, te puse en la mía porque estaba más a mano

Kurumi:-menos mal, ya me estaba asustando- insisto en que no quiero ser un estorbo, además quisiera saber por que me trajeron aquí se supone que yo estaba hablando con una mujer de pelo rubio y un mal carácter y luego me dormí y aparecí aquí

Gaara: me encomendaron la misión de entrenarte como se debe, ya que al parecer, como tu memoria no ha vuelto, esperamos hacerte recordar, y debo tenerte vigilada

Kurumi: está bien, prometo no ser un estorbo

Gaara: (se cruza de brazos) serás un estorbo si sigues repitiendo eso

_**Y haciendo un remolino de arena se transportan hacia la casa de gaara donde Temari tenía la cena preparada.**_

Fin del capitulo 2


	3. ¿Quién será Uzumaki Naruto?

Nota: porque siempre la inspiración me llega a las 12 de la noche?

* * *

**Capitulo 3¿****Quién será Uzumaki Naruto?**

_**Gaara llega a casa con Kurumi justo para la cena**__**…**_

Temari: que bien que llegan n.n, han llegado a la hora, así que no me enfadaré

Kankuro: pero si terminas enfadándote igual

Temari: (con cara de te golpeare si dices algo mas) ¿que dices hermano¿Que te gusta la cena, que bien me alegro por ti

Kankuro: …

Temari: por cierto aun no se tu nombre

Gaara: ella no lo recuerda y se lo he puesto yo

Temari: - Gaara siendo atento?, esa niña debe ser especial – bueno entonces como te llamas?

Kurumi: Kazekage-dono me ha puesto el nombre de Kurumi

Temari: ya veo, - hablare con ella después de cenar – bueno, pues la cena ya está lista será mejor que se sienten y coma antes de que se enfríe

Kurumi: muchas gracias Temari-san, pero no quiero ser un est…

_**En ese momento Gaara mira a Kurumi con cara de enfado, y ella **__**recordó que si volvía a decir eso entonces sería un estorbo**_

Kurumi: Muchas gracias Temari-san ¡Itadakimasu!

_**Todos c**__**omen en silencio, pero Kankuro tuvo que abrir la boca**_

Kankuro: por cierto, si no recuerdas nada y te tienen que entrenar será mejor que tengas tres entrenamientos diferentes

Kurumi: a que se refiere…esto - cual es su nombre?

Kankuro: mi nombre es Kankuro y me refiero a que necesitas aprender de diferentes lados

Temari¿no será que quieres aprovecharte de la pobre y lo demás es solo una excusa para estar con ella?

Kankuro: para nada, ella es muy linda pero no es de mi tipo

Temari: pues me parece buena idea entonces mañana temprano comenzarás con el entrenamiento¿que opinas Gaara?

Gaara: está bien, así tendré tiempo para hacer los trabajos de la oficina, Kurumi mañana tu entrenamiento empieza con Temari, luego Kankuro y luego yo.

Kurumi: Hai Kazekage-dono

Temari: mientras estemos aquí puedes llamarle Gaara ¿cierto hermanito?

Gaara: (mirada profunda hacia el plato) …. Hmph ..

Temari: vamos Gaara no te avergüences, después de todo, te acostumbrarás, y eso de Kazekage-dono es demasiado formal.

Kurumi: si a Kazekage-dono le molesta que le llame por su nombre entonces no lo haré, prefiero seguir sus ordenes si no les molesta

Temari: parece que mi hermanito tiene a alguien que lo quiere mucho w

Gaara: - levemente sonrojado – ya termine ahora subiré a mi habitación, no quiero que nadie me moleste, y Temari, tu le dirás a Kurumi donde dormirá

Kurumi: buenas noches Kazekage-dono

Gaara: hmph

Temari: vaya, vaya, mi hermanito tiene mucho que aprender, almenos es mas amable que antes, pero aun le falta mucho.

Kankuro: que quieres que haga, ya dio un gran paso, es mejor no forzarlo, el sabe lo que hace

Temari: a veces dices cosas sabias hermanito, que Kawaii eres!

Kurumi: eee….yo…. ¿puedo preguntarles algo?

Kankouro¿que?

Kurumi: me gustaría saber como era Kazekage-dono antes, como ustedes lo recuerdan, me llama mucho la atención, me gustaría saber si me lo permiten.

Temari: yo te lo contare todo, pero primero termina tu cena y luego nos bañaremos juntas para que no se acerquen los pervertidos ¬¬

Kankouro: a quien le dices pervertido!!

Temari: ¬¬ al que le quede el saco que se lo ponga.

_**Mientras tanto Gaara escuchaba la conversación**__**, cuando ya escucho rizas, pensó que estaba bien lo de la misión después de todo.**_

* * *

_**Temari y Kurumi se disponen a tomar un baño, Gaara sale de **__**su habitación, y le dice a Kankuro que escriba una nota para la aldea de Konoha y la envíe diciendo que por ahora no hay problemas.**_

Temari: así que tu nombre ahora es Kurumi

Kurumi: sip, Kazekage-dono me lo colocó, dijo que solo era para reconocerme.

Temari: al parecer pensó bien antes de darte un nombre de seguro lo pensó mucho tiempo. Sabes lo que significa tu nombre?

Kurumi: en realidad como Kazekage-dono me lo colocó, pensé que no debería ser algo malo, y además suena bien, pero desconozco su significado

Temari: su significado es Nuez o mejor dicho nuez en el árbol, significa que te falta mucho por crecer, por otro lado tienes un cascaron muy fuerte que guarda algo en el interior, y puede ser tanto de buen sabor, como amargo, en pocas palabras, le da misterio a tu persona.

Kurumi: enserio significa eso?, mañana le preguntare a Kazekage-dono

Temari: está bien, quizá no te conteste, porque aun no puede expresar bien sus sentimientos, pero si le preguntas puede que te conteste, no pierdes nada con intentarlo.

Kurumi: como era Kazekage-dono en el pasado?

Temari: es una historia un poco larga, el fue criado con un demonio en su interior, fue criado separado de nosotros, cuando nació…..

Kurumi: que sucedió entonces

Temari: quieres saberlo? Puede que después de lo que oigas no quieras aparecer por aquí

Kurumi: si es algo malo no importa, yo se que Kazekage-dono es bueno, y si hizo algo malo en el pasado de seguro ahora lo está arreglando.

_**Gaara se dirigía a su habitación, teni**__**a que pasar cerca del cuarto de baño y escucho lo que dijo Kurumi, entonces se quedo un rato escuchando.**_

Temari: entonces continuaré, cuando el nació, fue el contenedor de shukaku, un demonio muy poderoso, que podía destruirnos a todos, Gaara al nacer mato a nuestra madre, y nuestro padre siempre intento matarlo, para hacerlo desaparecer, todos pensábamos que el era malo por tener ese demonio dentro y simplemente todos se alejaban de el, menos nuestro tío Yashamaru que lo crió queriéndolo, pero una noche Padre ordeno a Yashamaru que matara a Gaara, el era el hermano gemelo de mamá, y en realidad después se supo que el no quería a Gaara, y por eso intentar matarlo no fue difícil, en verdad lo odiaba por haberle quitado a su hermana, cuando Gaara lo asesinó pensó que solo se podía querer a él y a nadie más, ese es el significado de su nombre, y se tatuó el kanji "Amor" en su frente recordando ese momento.

Kurumi: (llorando) eso fue muy cruel, pero…. Aun así…. Kazekage-dono es el que más a sufrido, el no era el malo, eran los demás que no quisieron abrirle el corazón, eso nunca se debe hacer, simplemente debemos aceptar a todos como son.

Gaara se quedo escuchando la conversación, y sintió como las palabras de Kurumi atravesaron su corazón como una calida brisa, no pudo evitar soltar una lágrima por todo lo que ha sufrido, pero escuchar tales palabras en el fondo lo hizo feliz. Y para que nadie lo sintiera se fue a su habitación a dormir pacíficamente.

Temari: bien ya te lo he contado todo ahora será mejor que salgamos del agua o nos arrugaremos, y no te preocupes, Gaara logró encontrar el camino gracias a un amigo de la aldea de Konoha

Kurumi¿quien es ese amigo?

Temari: quizá no lo viste, pero el tonto se llama Uzumaki Naruto, es rubio de ojos azules, molestoso, ruidoso, hiperactivo, y es un fastidio, pero si el hizo cambiar a mi hermano, le agradezco mucho en verdad.

Kurumi: ese Uzumaki Naruto, tengo que conocerlo para darle las gracias

Temari¿las gracias de que?

Kurumi: no se preocupe, son solo cosas mías .

Temari: bien lo dejare pasar, pero la próxima vez no, ahora te mostraré tu habitación – sería divertido ponerla al lado de la habitación de Gaara, así haría que él se diera cuenta de la verdad de porque la quiso acoger aquí –

Kurumi: podría decirme a que hora debo levantarme?

Temari: descuida, yo te despertare

Kurumi: muchas gracias Temari-san

Temari: solo dime Temari, ya te quiero como a una hermana

_**Kurumi se fue a dormir, y Temari fue a su habitación Gaara estaba a punto de dormir, **__**cuando oyó que alguien estaba en la habitación siguiente, supo que era Kurumi, y luego quiso ir a hablar con ella, ya que quería hacerle unas preguntas antes de dormir, y si lo pensaba bien, el aún no se acostumbra a dormir, después de todo, desde que le extrajeron al Shukaku nada volvió a ser como antes.**_

* * *

**_Fin del capitulo 3 y ojalá que les esté gustando esta historia_**


	4. Amigos

Nota: a veces, me pongo a dibujar lo que escribo pero bueno, cada uno tiene la imaginación como para imaginarse los personajes y sus movimientos, expresiones, etc, pero sería divertido saber como piensan los demás de mi personaje de Kurumi, si lo dejan en los reviews me entretendré por mucho tiempo.

* * *

**Capitulo 4 : ****Amigos**

_**Se oye golpear la puerta, Kurumi se cambio rápido y se pus**__**o un pijama que le regalo Temari fue corriendo a la puerta pensando que quizás fuera ella, que quería pedirle algo, pero al abrirla se encontró con Gaara**_

Kurumi: Kazekage-dono, no esperaba que fuera usted el que estuviera en la puerta

Gaara: (cara seria) ¿algún problema con eso?

Kurumi: no, ninguno¿quiere pasar un momento? Es que esta entrando el frío y no quiero enfermarme n.n

Gaara: está bien

_**Gaara toma asiento **__**y se siente un poco incomodo, aún no sabe porque, pero intenta no pensar en ello para preguntar.**_

Kurumi: Kazekage-dono¿cual es el motivo de su visita?

Gaara: quería hacerte unas preguntas

Kurumi: está bien, intentaré responderlas, pero no le aseguro nada

Gaara: desde que te encontré tú debes saber que yo uso arena para atacar y defenderme, lo extraño es ¿porque no te proteges de ella?

Kurumi: no lo sé… quizás la respuesta esté en mi pasado, pero… estoy segura de que no quiero saberlo.

Gaara¿tú sabes usar el chakra?

Kurumi: - ni siquiera se que significa, pero creo que tiene que ver algo con la energía – no se lo que es eso

Gaara: es la energía interior que posee cada ninja, y tú eres un ninja por lo visto.

Kurumi: no lo recuerdo, solo se que soy del país del arroz y nada más

Gaara: lo extraño es que no traías una bandana cuando te encontramos, así que debes ser alguien a prueba, para convertirse en ninja o recién estas en una pequeña academia, uno nunca lo sabe

Kurumi: Kazekage-dono¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Gaara¿que?

Kurumi¿que significa mi nombre?

Gaara: simplemente nuez. – no pienso decirle nada más, no se como reaccionara-

Kurumi: ya veo, muchas gracias por darme un nombre, me siento muy feliz por ello

Gaara¿tú… me tienes miedo?

Kurumi¿que?

Gaara: que si me tienes miedo

Kurumi: por supuesto que no, usted es una persona buena, no puedo tenerle miedo a alguien como usted

Gaara: como sabes que soy bueno.

Kurumi: porque puedo verlo en sus ojos, no se como explicarlo, pero desde que lo vi supe que todo estaba bien, mas aún muestra tristeza en ellos, al parecer hay algo de su pasado que esta inconcluso.

Gaara¿hablaste con Temari cierto?

Kurumi: si, no le mentiré, ella me contó su historia

Gaara¿aun así no me temes?

Kurumi: lo que más quisiera en este momento es ayudarlo en lo que pueda y no temerle, yo no podría hacer algo así

Gaara: yo tampoco mentiré, escuche por casualidad que Temari te estaba contando mi pasado, pero quiero saber porque lloraste

Kurumi: porque en el fondo…. No lo se…… pero…..siento que somos parecidos.

Gaara: - estoy seguro de que ella también encierra un biju, tiene un chakra poco común… – no estoy acostumbrado.

Kurumi¿que?

Gaara: no estoy acostumbrado a recibir ayuda de la gente, pero si quieres yo seré tu amigo

Kurumi: - vaya no había notado que tenia una cara tan hermosa¿pero que pienso?, lo malo es que esta sonriendo, si siempre había mostrado frialdad y seriedad¿debo considerarme afortunada? – Muchas gracias Kazekage-dono, me siento muy feliz de que me acepte como su amiga.

Gaara: bien, creo que no hay más que decir, me retiro

Kurumi: Esta bien que tenga buenas noches.

Gaara: (saliendo de la habitación) por cierto, llámame solo Gaara, me molestan las formalidades.

Kurumi: si, buenas noches Gaara-kun

Gaara: - almenos es un comienzo - buenas noches.

Kurumi: ya se ha ido, eso ha sido raro, pero… esa sonrisa fue muy calida, y además me dio las buenas noches, se supone que es raro en el, según Temari-san, pero aun así me siento muy feliz.

* * *

Temari: Kurumi! despierta, es la hora de tu entrenamiento, entrenaremos sin desayunar para ver cuanto aguantas 

Kurumi: (abriendo los ojos) ¿tan pronto? Temari san¿no desayunaremos? Creo que no podré aguantar

Temari: es por eso que veré tu progreso con el tiempo, vamos arriba o te haré volar por la ventana

Kurumi¿de que está hablando? eso es imposible.

Temari: (sacando su "GRAN ABANICO") nada es imposible para un ninja, ya lo verás

_**Entonces kurumi se levanta lo **__**más rápido posible debido al miedo que le provocó Temari, y se van a entrenar, pero cuando llegan al lugar, se ve que hay tres mesas con armas, y algunas cosas para entrenar.**_

Kurumi: Temari-sensei, que es este lugar?

Temari: me gusto como lo dijiste, solo cuando estemos entrenado puedes llamarme así, si no solo dime Temari, bueno, este lugar es una pequeña escuela que formamos con mis hermanos, aquí es un lugar preciso para entrenar, primero debes escoger tu arma, lo haremos como si siempre hubieras estado en una academia.

Kurumi: si Temari-sensei

_**Entonces **__**comienza a buscar un arma, la mayoría son grandes, hay algunas pequeñas, pero ninguna le llama la atención**_

Temari¿ya te decidiste?

Kurumi: no puedo escoger, ninguna me llama la atención

Temari: pues intentaremos algo, usaremos tu chakra

Kurumi: pero yo no se usarlo, Gaara-kun me dijo que todos los ninjas lo tenían pero al parecer yo no lo tengo

Temari: Gaara-kun? Desde cuando lo llamas así?

Kurumi: - creo que me acostumbre rápido, debo quedarme callada o es posible que lo molesten y se enfade conmigo – e… es un secreto, no puedo decir mas

Temari: esta bien por esta vez lo dejare pasar aunque te haya dicho antes de que no lo haría, bueno lo que quiero que hagas es que cierres tus ojos y visualices todas las armas, lo mas seguro es que una se enfocara mejor que las otras en tu mente, así estarás usando lo básico de tu chakra – si lo logra sería extraño ya que se requiere un nivel medio de chakra y no como le dije -

_**Kurumi se concentra y entre todas las armas, y logra ver a una en particular, es una **__**vara alargada con una cuchilla en cada extremo, entonces sin que le dijeran nada ella la tomo sin abrir los ojos, y cuando los abrió ya la tenía en la mano.**_

Temari: lo has hecho demasiado bien para ser tu primer intento, creo que esa arma es perfecta para ti, ahora comencemos te enseñare a usar tu arma.

_**Temari le da un entrenamiento profun**__**do, el cual le dura una hora a Kurumi por no haber desayunado, así que las dos van a desayunar, luego llega la hora de entrenar con Kankuro, Temari le dijo que las esperaría en el mismo lugar en el que estaban entrenado, y que Gaara iba a estar ahí porque quería comprobar algo, luego van y encuentran a Gaara sentado en una silla cerca y Kankuro esta con sus marionetas dispuesto a atacar a Kurumi.**_

Kankuro: prepárate pequeña. Mis marionetas te atacaran con todo, aquí veremos tu destreza ya que parece que vas lento. jajaja

_**Kank**__**uro mueve sus marionetas y estas atacan a kurumi, luego ella las esquiva y se da cuenta de que debe atacar a Kankuro, y rápidamente se mueve donde esta, pero un cocodrilo la detiene, luego recuerda, que tiene un arma y se defiende de la marioneta, pero enseguida Karasu le salta encima para atacarla con cuchillos, y ella por defenderse lo parte en dos con las cuchillas, y luego cae al suelo, cuando Kankuro intenta atacarla con su tercer marioneta.**_

Gaara: Kankuro, ya basta de entrenamiento, creo que si sigues así ella simplemente morirá

Kankuro¿por que lo dices¿ si ella está peleando a todo lo que da?

Gaara: Karasu logro atacarla, y si ella intenta defenderse perderá sangre

Temari: pues yo la atenderé enseguida

Kankuro: que atento eres Gaara-kun, no me había dado cuenta de que tu amiga había sido atacada

Gaara: (con rostro frío) ¿que fue lo que escuchaste anoche?

Kankuro: nada, Gaara….yo solo….eeee…..

_**Entonces Gaara ataca a Kank**__**uro con arena y lo deja enterrado sin poder moverse, solo con la cabeza al aire para poder respirar**_

Gaara: ahora no te muevas de ahí, tu castigo por meterte donde no te llaman será de quedarte ahí toda la noche sin comer ni cenar.

Temari: bien hecho hermanito se lo tenia merecido por espiar n.n

Gaara¿como está?

Temari: está bien, la acabo de curar, pero creo que será mejor que descanse y luego en la tarde, entrenará su chakra contigo, por cierto, debo decirte que ella si puede usar su chakra y es de muy buen nivel, seguramente lo hace inconcientemente. ¿Lograste averiguar lo que querías?

Gaara: ya lo averigüé, en realidad ella tiene un biju dentro, los de Konoha no deben enterarse.

Temari¿por que has llegado a esa conclusión y decisión?

Gaara: para protegerla, creo que hay alguien que está suplantando a uno de los de Konoha, no es bueno enviarles mucha información, además su uso de chakra es demasiado inusual, ya que podía hacer jutsus de ilusión y eso es demasiado entrenamiento

Temari: si ese es el formato de la situación es lógico, ahora llevémosla a la casa.

Kankuro: por favor no me dejen aquí…..T.T

Gaara: dile a una de tus marionetas que te saque, alomejor llegas a tiempo para la cena, cierto, el único que te podía ayudar era Karasu, pero lo han partido en dos, creo que te dejare más tiempo ahí por incompetente.

Kankuro: eres malito T-T no se vale. Gaaaraaaaaa, no me dejes Aquiiiiiiiii

Gaara: te sacaré solo si prometes no volver a espiar de esa forma

Kankuro: lo prometo.

_**Entonces Gaara lo libera y Kank**__**uro aprovecha para decirle algo al oído.**_

Kankuro: pero, por lo que espíe solo te diré, que al parecer esto va mas allá de una simple amistad

__

**_Entonces Gaara lanza una ola de arena sobre Kankuro y queda en las mismas condiciones anteriores, pero ahora Gaara hizo un tornado de arena y se transportó junto con Temari y Kurumi. _**

* * *

**Fin del capitulo 4 gracias a la persona que me dejó un review, quizá al final de la historia se llevará una gran sorpresa.**


	5. Puede que tenga un Biju

Nota: bienvenidos a este capitulo, espero sea de su agrado y si naruto fuera mi manga y/o serie en realidad si estaría Kurumi como personaje, sería la hermana perdida de Sasuke xD o quizás la novia de Gaara xD (es bello soñar)

* * *

**Capitulo ****5: Puede que tenga un Biju**

_**Ya era entrada **__**la noche y Kurumi aún no despertaba, la dejaron en su habitación durmiendo, así que Gaara fue a ver si estaba bien, entró y cerró la puerta para que nadie molestara, quería comprobar si de verdad ella enceraba un biju como lo estaba deduciendo.**_

Gaara: - ¿Pero que es esta sensación? se siente un chakra muy poderoso emanando de su cuerpo y esta regenerando las heridas por lo tanto debe tener un sello escondido en alguna parte el cual debería de haber surgido en este momento, por el flujo de chakra –

Kurumi! Debes despertar.

Kurumi: (abriendo los ojos), que sucede, Gaara-kun, no sabía que estabas aquí¿que haces¿Porque no esta Temari-san aquí¿Porque esta tan cerca mío¿Que intenta hacer?

Gaara: (levemente ruborizado) tranquilízate, no quiero hacerte nada, solo quería comprobar algo pero al parecer debe hacerlo Temari, en este momento…..¿sientes que se regeneran tus heridas?

Kurumi: si lo siento¿pero que tiene de malo¿Acaso no es normal?

Gaara: se supone que no, haré que Temari venga acá y te revise, necesito comprobar algo que me preocupa demasiado, pero debes dormir para que tu flujo de chakra sea normal.

_**Entonces Gaara llama a Temari y le dice que entre y revise el cuerpo de Kurumi para ver si hay alguna marca, esperaron a que Kurumi durmiera (¬¬ que**__** obediente) y luego Temari entró en la habitación y con su Jutsu de viento la elevo en el aire y le quitó las ropas buscando la marca, así no la despertó y Gaara esperaba afuera, cuando aparece Kankuro de la nada.**_

Kankuro: ya llegué, me costó un poco salir, pero creo que he mejorado mi tiempo

Gaara: era normal, después de todo siempre te hago lo mismo ya deberías estar más hábil que antes

Kankuro¿que haces frente a la puerta de la chica? Esta vez hablemos enserio, se que ella te importa demasiado, y se que ella guarda algo importante, pero si te gusta deberías decírselo, además se nota que tienen la misma edad o la perderás para siempre

Gaara¿a que te refieres con eso? Yo no entiendo de qué hablas ¿porque gustarme¿Qué significan esas palabras?

Kankuro: - olvidaba que Gaara está recién demostrando su afecto y no creo que sepa que es gustarle una chica, creo que no se daría cuenta tan rápido – eso te lo explicaré después creo que en este momento deberías responder a mi pregunta inicial ¿Qué haces parado aquí?

Gaara: estoy esperando a Temari

_**Entonces Temari sale de la habitación con Kurumi ya despierta y mira a Gaara con una señal en el rostro de **__**negación, en realidad Kurumi no tenia ninguna marca de sello.**_

Gaara: - esto es extraño, se supone que ella debería tener un sello si tiene un biju, si estuviera Shukaku aquí lo habría sentido¿pero en que pienso? El solo traería desgracias, pero creo que es mejor que alguien que tenga un biju, y se comunique con el, pueda venir acá, y esa persona es… – Uzumaki Naruto.

Temari¿porque lo has nombrado?

Gaara: Kankuro, envía una carta a la aldea de Konoha y diles que quiero que Uzumaki Naruto venga, con su amiga la ninja medico y su equipo¡a! también necesitaremos a uno de los Hyuuga, cualquiera, no importa pero solo uno de los dos.

* * *

_**En Konoha**_

Tsunade: después de tres días sin mandar aviso alguno, se atreve a mandar una segunda carta, y encima quiere que envié a Naruto, Sakura, Sai y a uno de los Hyuuga?, debe ser para algo muy importante, si lo manda tan urgente, además según lo que dijo en la primer carta, ella solo puede recordar que viene del país del arroz, o sea que puede tener información de Orochimaru.

Shizune: señorita Tsunade, será mejor que los llamemos pronto

Tsunade: es imposible en este momento están en una misión y no se cuando volverán, además Hyuuga Neji está en los Anbu y Hyuuga Hinata está entrenando en las montañas con su equipo, no se pueden contactar.

Entonces entra como un rayo Naruto, más entusiasmado que nunca, como si le hubieran dado una taza de café o una porción de Ramen extra. (¬¬U)

Naruto: Tsunade-obaaaaaachaaaannnn, hemos terminado la misión y necesito otra, la misión anterior era pan comido, así que esta vez quiero un reto que sea difícil ahora.

Tsunade: (gran golpe) que no me digas Abuela, y no me des ordenes de lo que tengo que hacer

Naruto: (yacido en el piso) está bien.

Sakura: Baka, siempre con tus boberías, jamás dejaré un plato de Ramen a medias, y menos te lo entregaré a ti

Sai: yo tampoco, por lo que veo, está muy entusiasmado.

Tsunade: si puedo continuar, les tengo otra misión primero encontrar a Hyuuga Hinata y segundo, ir a la aldea de la Arena, el Kazekage los espera.

Sai: entonces busquemos pronto a Hinata-sama, no debe estar muy lejos, es más yo iré y nos encontraremos en la entrada para irnos todos juntos.

Tsunade: las montañas quedan a dos días de aquí, y es urgente, enviaré un ave mensajera para Kurenai y todo se arreglará pronto.

_**Y **__**Así se hizo, el mensaje llegó rápido a la montaña donde Kurenai y el equipo 8 entrenaban y llamó a Hinata**_

Kurenai: Hinata, debes ir pronto a la aldea de la arena, el equipo de Kakashi te espera ahí, es tu misión encomendada por la Hokage.

Hinata: si, lo haré enseguida

_**Entonces Hinata arregla sus cosas y sale corriendo muy velozmente activa su byakugan para llegar un poco **__**más rápido a la aldea.**_

Kiba: es extraño, Hinata por lo general al oír algo, aunque sea muy leve información sobre Naruto, se pone roja como tomate

Akamaru: guau! guau!

Shino: y eso no es todo, mis insectos lograron captar que Hinata tenia un chakra un poco cambiado.

Kiba: n.n a lo mejor ya no le gusta Naruto y por eso mejoro mucho sus técnicas.

Akamaru: guau

Shino: después de tanto tiempo sin haberlo visto, lo más lógico es que reflexionara bien las cosas

Kurenai: ¬¬ sigan entrenando, o si no, no podrán comer.

Los dos: siiii, Kurenai-Sensei.

_**En la aldea de la Arena**__**, Gaara estaba esperando en su oficina, a los aliados de Konoha y cuando estos llegaron notó que faltaba un cuarto miembro**_

Gaara: bienvenidos sean¿que ha sucedido con el cuarto miembro?

Naruto: ya viene estaba separado de nosotros, lo más seguro es que llegue pronto

Sai: Gracias por recibirnos Kazekage-sama, hemos venido a cumplir la misión.

Sakura¿si de que trata? Yo pensaba que era muy urgente, pero al parecer, no lo es, la seguridad debería estar demasiado protegida.

Gaara: los he invitado porque necesito que Naruto pueda hablar con su Biju, todo esto es una misión súper secreta, y si se lo decía solo a Naruto todos se enterarían

Sakura: tiene usted razón, pero aún así¿para que necesitamos a un Hyuuga?

Gaara: esperemos a que llegue, y luego les cuento los detalles de la misión súper secreta, así que es mejor que descansen esta noche hasta que el cuarto integrante llegue y comenzaremos enseguida así que pueden ir a descansar, Temari les mostrará sus habitaciones.

_**Entonces todos estaban durmiendo cuando se siente abrir la puerta de la habitación de Naruto**_

Kurumi: oye, oye, oye!!! Despierta

Naruto. Dame 5 minutos más Kakashi-sensei

Kurumi: yo no soy Kakashi-sensei, despierta o morirás

Naruto: (abriendo los ojos) ¿pero quién eres tu?

Kurumi¿Tú eres al que llaman Uzumaki Naruto?

Naruto: pues ese soy yo-dattebayo

Kurumi: mi nombre es Kurumi, y he venido a darte las gracias

Naruto¿que gracias?

Kurumi: por haber cambiado a Gaara-kun de su pasado y hacerlo ver el presente y futuro que le espera por el camino del bien

Naruto: muchas gracias a ti por decirme eso, pero yo solo le dije algo a Gaara y el solo decidió el buen camino

Kurumi: bien, entonces no te molesto mas y me retiro, por cierto, quiero que esto sea un secreto, que nadie más sepa, o ahora si te mataré

_**Por suerte, Hinata llego al **__**día siguiente, con ayuda de su Byakugan y todos entraron en la oficina del Kazekage, incluso Kurumi.**_

Sai: ese cabello castaño, esos ojos café oscuros, esta tez morena, yo te he visto en algún lado

Kurumi: quizás sea así puesto que yo no recuerdo.

Sai: aún así déjeme decirle que es muy hermosa señorita.

Kurumi: muchas gracias, pero en realidad no soy tan bonita.

Gaara: - me molesta que la traten así, aún no se porque, pero algo no me agrada – bueno, comencemos, les explicaré los detalles.

Naruto: ya era hora-dattebayo

Sakura: silencio o te cayo a golpes

Naruto: …..

Gaara: bien, deben recordar el suceso de hace dos semanas, donde Kurumi, atacó la aldea de Konoha con un gran jutsu, luego me encomendaron la misión de entrenarla como se debe hasta que ella pueda recordar, pero, aún así ella no recuerda nada de su pasado y no se ha podido entrenar de una forma adecuada, debido a que sus grandes expulsiones de chakra son muy seguidas y poderosas, por ende e llegado a la conclusión de…

Kurumi¿de que¿ Enserio tengo que saberlo?

Gaara: es que aun no estoy seguro por eso te traje para comprobarlo

Naruto: pero dilo luego-dattebayo

Gaara: he llegado a la conclusión de que Kurumi tiene un biju dentro de su cuerpo.

_**Todos se quedan en silencio, y luego Naruto rompe el hielo.**_

Naruto: pues entonces, es como yo

Gaara: nada es seguro, por eso los mande a buscar, necesito saber si el Kyubi puede sentir e informarte si hay un biju dentro de ella, también necesito buscar el centro de donde está el sello que Temari no pudo encontrar, para eso pedí que uno de los Hyuuga viniera, también necesito a Haruno Sakura, ya que la Hokage me dijo que ya tenia la experiencia suficiente para usar, los sellos, es para poder bloquear su poder y sea más manejable, y necesito a Sai para que pelee contra ella, y active su poder para ver el flujo de chakra con el Byakugan.

Naruto: vaya que piensas rápido, creo que eres mejor que Shikamaru en formar una estrategia

* * *

Shikamaru: achuuuu 

Ino: creo que alguien esta hablando de ti

Chouji: las mujeres solo piensan esas cosas, yo creo que se resfrió

* * *

Naruto: No te preocupes, y hablare con Kyubi, y le preguntare, pero al parecer está un poco inquieto, debe ser verdad. 

Gaara: bien pues comencemos ya

Sai comienza a atacar a Kurumi y esta se defiende pero no puede dar todo su empeño ya que si fuera verdad lo que dice Gaara, ella estaría en una situación de la cual no quisiera recordar.

* * *

Gracias por leer mi historia, lamentablemente aún no tengo lista la sorpresa, pero creo que pronto lo lograré 


	6. El impostor aparece

Nota: intente hacer la vida de Gaara y me quede espierta toda la noche,y no funciono mucho, pero bueno, cada uno con sus lokuras xD

* * *

**Capitulo 6:**** El impostor aparece**

_**De pronto, S**__**ai la golpea tirándola por la ventana hacia afuera, entonces Kurumi, logra notar que la cara de Sai no era la que tenía en un principio, Hinata comienza a usar su Byakugan para encontrar la señal de chakra pero no ve ninguna por ahora, entonces y Sakura se prepara para la situación, mientras Naruto intenta contactarse con el Kyubi en su interior.**_

Gaara: - como lo sospeche, el que estaba infiltrado en Konoha para asesinar o llevarse a Kurumi es esa persona, hice bien al darle esa labor –

Sai sigue atacando a Kurumi como si quisiera matarla, entonces ella comienza a pensar que el en realidad si quería matarla y que no era la persona más confiable del mundo, entonces no tuvo otra opción más que defenderse de él sin que nadie se entere de que el podía ser un impostor, para que nadie se preocupe y pueda lograr esto ella sola.

Kankuro: hay algo que me molesta, pero no se que es

Kurumi: - debo hacer algo rápido o el me matará, es verdad Temari-san me dio esta arma, la puedo utilizar – bien, (sacando el arma) ahora es mi turno de atacarte, ser despreciable.

Sai: parece que te has dado cuenta, ahora comienza el verdadero juego.

Kurumi: eso lo veremos

Entonces Sai golpea a Kurumi, y esta cae casi inconciente al suelo

:::Flash back:::

Kurumi: Que me está sucediendo? Porque estoy hundiéndome? Por favor ayúdenme,

_**Entonces se divisa una sombra en el bosque**_

Kurumi: por favor ayúdeme, no me dejen morir, yo tengo que vivir y decirle al mundo quien soy

Sombra: cállate niñata, si tú quieres que te dejemos con vida, tendrás que obedecerme y no le dirás a nadie.

Entonces la saca del lugar donde se estaba hundiendo y le posa su mano en la garganta

Sombra: te estropearé la garganta, para que no puedas hablar, y por haberte salvado tú debes hacerme caso y trabajaras para mí, serás una linda muestra de infinitos experimentos.

:::Fin flash back:::

Sai: levántate¿o es que acaso no puedes aguantar? pequeña rata de laboratorio

Kurumi: (abriendo los ojos de golpe), a mi nadie me dice así, te mataré si vuelves a golpearme de esa forma

_**Es entonces cuando Kurumi se levanta y un chakra azul comienza a correr por su cuerpo**_

Sai: entonces veo que te has dado cuenta, vamos a seguir con el juego.

Gaara: Naruto! Pregúntale ya al zorro

Naruto: esta bien-dattebayo¡

**Entonces Naruto hace un viaje al ****interior de su cuerpo, (que extraño que hayan murallas y una reja dentro de un cuerpo)**

Naruto: oye, puedes sentir eso¿Es un biju acaso?

Kyubi: quien osa molestarme?, ah ya veo eres tu otra vez, no te prestaré mi chakra, por lo que veo no me necesitas.

Naruto: solo quiero que me digas si el que esta ahí es un biju o no

Kyubi: pues si que lo es, hace tiempo que no lo veo, creo que esto será interesante.

Naruto: pues entonces te pido que me digas quien es

Kyubi: solo me preguntaste si era o no y yo te respondí, ahora lo importante es que lo comuniques ¿o no?

Naruto: rayos, creo que no puedo hacer nada más me voy, eres un hueso duro de roer-dattebayo

Gaara: y bien?

Naruto: si lo es, y al parecer algo más oculta, Kyubi no me quizo responder ¬¬

Hinata: aunque su chakra se vea por fuera, no tiene punto fijo de flujo.

Gaara: eso ya lo vi, por lo tanto solo le diré a Sai que detenga la pelea.

Sakura: y como quiere que sellemos el biju si no hay un punto de flujo?

Gaara: si lo hay, pero la nija de ahí no lo ve

Naruto: que? Pero si Hinata es la mejor en la técnica de los ojos blancos.

Gaara: es que no te has dado cuenta? Sai, detén la pelea

Sai: está bien, señorita Kurumi me disculpo, por haberla insultado de esa forma, pero era el único modo en el que pelearía enserio.

Kurumi: (se va desvaneciendo el chakra, de la sola impresión) ¿entonces tu no eras alguien malo? (por la perdida de chakra estubo a punto de desmayarse)

Naruto: que es lo que no veo?

Gaara: es simple, Hinata es una impostora.

Sakura: es eso cierto?

Hinata-falsa: (risa malévola) usted, es muy hábil Kazekage, creo que debo llevarme al experimento lo antes posible.

Kurumi: porfavor, no dejenque me lleve

Gaara: no te la llevarás

Naruto: que hiciste con la verdadera Hinata?

Hinata-falsa: está en su casa, yo solo la suplante poniendo trampas para que no fuera a entrenar con los demás y que saliera de Konoha para que no estuviera mientras yo la imitaba, ya que si le hacia algo, echaría a perder todo el plan.

Naruto: eres una arpía

Hinata-falsa: pues lo tomaré como un cumplido, nos veremos la próxima vez Kazekage-sama

_**Gaara atrapa con arena a la impostora, y esta, solo se limita a desaparecer entre la arena y no aparecer más**_.

Sakura: pero que rayos fue eso?

Naruto: a mi ni me lo preguntes-dattebayo

Gaara: lo importante es que ya se fue, y que debemos proteger a Kurumi.

Sai: pero Kazekage-sama¿acaso ella no es peligrosa?

Kurumi: - quizás si lo soy - ...

Gaara: quizás lo sea

Kurumi: -¿que?¿no me va a yudar?- yo...

Gara: pero debemos estar más alerta de lo que pase de ahora en adelante, así que ustedes pueden irse a su aldea, y díganle a Tsunade-sama lo sucedido, y que seguiré con la misión que me encomendó en un principio.

Kankuro: como ya lo dije, y obviamente nadie lo notó ¬¬ algo me molesta así que si me lo permites Gaara iré a hacer mis investigaciones, para saber que sucedió

Gaara: Tienes mi permiso

Temari: y recuerda de no pasarte por las termas a espiar

Naruto: entonces eres igual que Ero-senin?

Kankuro: no me compares con ese anciano obviamente yo soy mejor… digo, yo no hago esas cosas

Temari: al parecer si, pero por lo que veo a alguien también se le están pegando esas malas costumbres ¬¬

Naruto: y porque me miras a mi?

Temari: no es por nada pero estuviste mucho tiempo entrenando con él así que se te tienen que haber pegado sus costumbres

Sakura: eso es cierto ¬¬

Naruto: Sakura-chan T.T

Sai: bueno Kazekage, creo que mejor nos iremos a informar esto y esperaremos a que nos llame por si necesita algo, además creo que puedo tener información de este asunto en algunos archivos, cualquier cosa le informaré

Gaara: está bien.

Kurumi: yo... mejor..creo que no debo... (entonces ahora se desmaya por la perdida de chakra)

Temari: entonces nos veremos en un tiempo, a que Gaara se fue sin mi los dejaré en la entrada

* * *

**_Llegando a la entrada se despiden y cuando el equipo Kakashi se va corriendo Sai comienza a pensar_** ...

Sai: - enserio he visto ese rostro antes, pero no recuerdo de donde, además por lo que sabemos ella es peligrosa, creo que está en los archivos de los Anbus secretos que ni los Kages pueden ver, investigaré en cuanto lleguemos, pero primero debo curar la herida profunda que me hizo, a pesar de que fueron unas milésimas de segundo logró hacerme un gran daño - n.n

Naruto¿Por qué sonríes-dattebayo?

Sai: porque pienso que tu y Sakura-san hacen muy linda pareja

Naruto: eso es muy cierto-dattebayo

_**Entonces Sakura los golpea por bakas con su brutal fuerza y sigue avanzando para que no le sigan molestando**_

Sakura: - En realidad me enfadan cuando hacen esas estupideces, pero creo que en verdad Naruto… ¿pero que estoy pensando? Yo quiero que Sasuke-kun regrese, además así tendría el camino libre viendo que Ino se interesa por Sai -


	7. Es mejor alejarme

Nota: creo que afín logré poner la sorpresa espero que te guste Sabaku no Claudia

**Capitulo7: Es mejor alejarme**

_**En las afueras de la Aldea de la Arena:**_

Kankuro: al fin tengo la respuesta, simplemente lo que me tenía preocupado era que había algo de ella en el país del arroz y por lo que veo todos los rumores son ciertos.

_**En Konoha:**_

Tsunade: Así que esa es la situación, bien, ahora Sai quiero que vayas y encuentres a la verdadera Hinata y la traigas acá, yo enviaré a un ninja para que se quede en la aldea de La Arena y vigile todo lo que pasa entre Gaara y Kurumi

_**Entonces se siente abrir la puerta y entra una ninja más o menos de la edad de Naruto**_

Tsunade: tu nombre clave será Claudia

Claudia: si esas son sus órdenes no me puedo oponer Hokage-sama n.n

Tsunade: escucha con atención, ya que tenemos informes de que el hermano del Kazekage, Kankuro, esta en las afueras de la aldea, quiero que te hagas pasar por una ciudadana de allá y finjas ser su novia, todo esto es para que te lleve a la casa del Kazekage y puedas ver que sucede con la niña a la que llaman Kurumi

Claudia: Está bien n.n, mi trabajo es el de espiar pero…

Tsunade: Se lo que me vas a preguntar, déjame informarte que el es un pervertido de lo peor así que te he elegido por tu habilidad en disfraz y actuación para que el no se sobrepase y puedas llevar a cabo esta misión.

Sakura: Maestra, entiendo el plan….pero ¿porque nosotros debemos enterarnos de esto?

Tsunade: es para que después no hayan malentendidos, ustedes tienen la estricta orden de no ir a la Aldea de la Arena hasta que esto termine, pero si surge que el Kazekage los llama podrán ir, ahora pueden retirarse menos tu Claudia

Claudia: por que razón?

Tsunade: porque quiero terminar de darte las indicaciones aún hay algo más que quiero que hagas.

_**En la aldea de la Arena:**_

_**Kurumi estaba despertando cuando ve unos ojos Aguamarina observándola**_

Kurumi: Gaara-kun…yo..ten..

Gaara: no digas nada, ahora debes descansar

Kurumi: yo no puedo, no ahora

Gaara: que es lo que sucede?

Kurumi: lo que sucede es que he logrado recordar muchas cosas y creo que no debo estar aquí por el bien de todos

Gaara: enserio no entiendo¿como es que has logrado recordar?

Kurumi: lo que sucede es que en la pelea con Sai-kun me di cuenta, que cuando fui atacada llegaron fragmentos de mi pasado a mi memoria

Gaara: Puedes describirlos?

Kurumi: lo que sucedía es que estaba hundiéndome en una especie de charco, cuando veo a una sombra, le pido ayuda y me libera, pero…

Gaara: pero?

Kurumi: esa persona quería que le sirviera a el, me quitó la voz y dijo que sería útil en sus experimentos, y entonces

_**La mente de Kurumi empieza a trabajar y hace que le comience a doler mucho, y en un acto reflejo Gaara la abraza para que se quede tranquila, Kurumi llora desesperadamente**_

**En las afueras de la aldea:**

Kankuro: bien, alfil terminé mis investigaciones, y como me sobra tiempo me relajaré un rato, aunque… esto es de suma importancia… bueno, creo que Gaara podrá esperar

_**Entonces Kankuro comienza a caminar despreocupadamente y choca con una mujer y la arroja al suelo**_

Kankuro: porque no te fijas donde vas pedazo de…

Chica: lo siento mucho, no me fijé por donde iba – esta es la victima comienza el plan –

Kankuro: - que tía más guapa, alomejor consigo que salgamos - No discúlpeme a mi, fui yo el que no veía por donde iba, que le parece si la invito a beber algo para disculparme (**nota: ¬¬ el típico embuste, no me ocurre nada nuevo**)

Chica: - pero que rápido mordió el anzuelo, es un bobo – Déjeme presentarme, mi nombre es Claudia, y muchas gracias por su invitación.

Kankuro: - que linda es, de seguro que hago que sea mi novia – Bien, pues déjeme ayudarla a pararse y luego vamos por el trago señorita Claudia.

_**Luego van al lugar y Claudia comienza a recibir halagos de Kankuro, luego el deja caer su mano y empieza a tocarla, ella se aleja.**_

Claudia: pero que crees que haces? - ¬¬ maldito perro, si no fuera porque estoy en una misión te mataría a golpes. –

Kankuro: lo lamento mucho, es que se me resbalo mi mano – si no me cuido de lo que hago, me dejara de un solo zapatazo –

Claudia: - Tranquila, piensa en la misión – bueno, está bien, te disculpo, además eres muy guapo y me siento un poco incomoda, por eso me precipité

Kankuro: - bien, ya la tienes – Claudia, gracias por tus halagos, pero yo pienso que no hay flor más hermosa en toda la aldea de la arena que se asemeje a tu belleza

Claudia: - alfil cayó – Kankuro, yo…

**De vuelta con Gaara**

Gaara: Kurumi, no llores, todo está bien, por favor no sigas así, me duele verte de esa forma – pero como puedo decir eso¿de donde me salen esas palabras? –

Kurumi: (calmándose) pero yo pensé que como era peligrosa lo más seguro era que me odiarían, además que ni siquiera soy de aquí y no pensé que recibiera este tipo de atención – ¿Gaara-kun está sintiendo algo por mi? –

Gaara: - rayos, como lo arreglo – bueno, tu sabes como fui yo en el pasado, y por eso, no me gustaría que nadie pasara lo que yo pasé, por eso me duele verte así, además yo creo que tu más que nadie necesita ayuda en estos momentos.

Kurumi: la verdad es que yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí.

_**Temari se dirige a la habitación de Kurumi y oye un poco de la conversación.**_

Gaara: no es necesario, a mi me dieron la misión de entrenarte hasta que seas más fuerte, además no quiero que nada malo te pase, si algo te pasara yo..

Kurumi: tu que?

Temari: - que divertido escuchar esto, mi hermanito al fin se suelta, pero creo que mejor los dejo solos, mañana sabré que pasó –

Gaara: …no me lo perdonaría

Kurumi: - enserio esto esta raro, Gaara-kun está demostrando todos sus sentimientos raídamente, pero… yo tengo que frenar esto – Gaara-kun, muchas gracias, espero que todo esto se solucione de una vez por todas, además gracias a ti ya no me siento sola, y soy feliz por ello.

Gaara: que bueno que estés mejor, eso está bien, por cierto, no le menciones nada de esto a Temari, puede que ella me diga cosas… no se, me moleste

Kurumi: claro Gaara-kun, por cierto ¿que hora es?

Gaara: ya es medianoche, será mejor que sigas descansando, mañana comenzaré con tu entrenamiento del chakra, para que puedas manejarlo bien, así que solo entrenarás conmigo mañana

Kurumi: entonces me dormiré, muchas gracias Gaara, ahora debes descansar tú también, por que creo que tengo la fuerza suficiente para agotar cualquier uso de tus ataques

Gaara: está bien, buenas noches, pero mañana será muy duro así que prepárate tú

_**Se retira de la habitación con un poco de rubor en las mejillas porque recordó lo que dijo, y que también ella le llamo solo Gaara, así que entró en su habitación y se puso a dormir, para no seguir pensando en la ensalada de cosas que tenía en la cabeza…**_

Entonces un poco más tarde Kurumi se levanta y va a la habitación de Gaara…

Kurumi: (en voz muy baja para no despertarlo) Gaara, gracias por todo, pero soy demasiado peligrosa para ti y los demás así que creo que será mejor que me vaya de aquí lo antes posible, además no quiero que nadie se involucre conmigo ya que me están buscando y no quiero que los dañen por mi culpa.

Entonces le da un leve beso en la mejilla y se marcha de esa habitación, cuando esta por llegar a la puerta Kankuro la abre y llega con visitas

Kankuro: ya llegué hic!, además veungo con hic! visitas, que? Kurrumi hic! que haceus despiurta a estas houras

Kurumi: -nadie puede saber que me voy- eeee.. vengo a buscar un vaso con agua n.nU

_**Se oye a Temari salir de su habitación**_

Temari: (llegando donde estaba Kankuro) pero que haces legando borracho a estas horas? Y quien te acompaña?

Kankuro: es mi linda novia Hic! Tu pruesentateu

Claudia: mucho gusto mi nombre es Claudia, traje a Kankuro-kun a su casa porque se paso de las copas, y… bueno… eso

Temari: muchas gracias de donde eres?

Claudia: - pero que directa – n.n soy de las afueras de la aldea

Temari: pues muchas gracias por traerte a este, puedes quedarte a pasar la noche si quieres, ya que vives muy lejos, además me gustaría conocerte mejor, ya que eres mi cuñadita n.n

Claudia: muchas gracias..esto…

Temari: mi nombre es Temari… que? Kurumi, que haces despierta a estas horas?

Kurumi:- ¬¬ porque todos están aquí, almenos Gaara está dormido- vengo a buscar un vaso de….

Gaara: quien hace tanto escándalo? quiero dormir, mataré al que siga

Temari: discúlpanos Gaara pero es el tonto de Kankuro que se pasó de las copas y trajo a su novia que se molesto a traerlo desde las afueras de la cuidad

Claudia: Kazekage-sama mucho gusto mi nombre es Claudia.

Gaara: bien, Entonces no hagan más ruido… que? Kurumi que haces levantada a estas horas?

Kurumi: - hay no, si Gaara se da cuenta no podré irme – estaba buscando un vaso de…

Kankuro: un vaso de aguaua hic! Pero recuerden que el whisky es meujor hic!

Kurumi: Bien, vayan todos a dormir ya es muy tarde¿cierto Temari-san?n.nU

Temari: si es cierto, bueno Claudia, te mostraré la habitación en donde dormirás mientras Gaara lleva a Kankuro a la suya, por que no se puede poner de pie ¬¬

Gaara: y porque yo?

Temari: porque eres muy fuerte hermanito y porque Kurumi está tomando agua y Claudia ya lo trajo todo el camino hasta aquí

Claudia: - si, como pesa el desgraciado borracho este – n.n

_**Se ve a Kurumi tomando un vaso de agua, peo el vaso de agua más grande que hay en esa casa**_

Gaara: Kurumi si tomas tanta agua te costará dormir

Kurumi: estoy bien, no se preocupe Gaara-dono yo puedo aguantar esto y más

Gaara: bien.

_**Entonces Gaara lleva a Kankuro a su habitación y enseguida a la suya y sigue durmiendo, Temari le mostró la habitación a Claudia y se fue a dormir.**_

Kurumi: ahora es mi oportunidad, me iré lo más a prisa que pueda

_**Y silenciosamente abre la puerta y se retira cerrándola, pero algo se cayó y Claudia se dio cuenta, miró por la ventana y ve a Kurumi corriendo a toda velocidad hacia el desierto.**_


	8. La protegeré y cumpliré con mi misión

Gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia, por cierto quiero aclarar un pequeño punto, Kankuro no me cae mal, pero era la forma de que funcione la historia, ojala y a nadie le moleste…

* * *

**Capitulo**** 8: La protegeré y cumpliré con mi misión.**

Claudia: así que se ha ido, bueno mi misión comienza aquí primero informaré a la Hokage lo que sucedió y luego seguiré con la segunda fase del plan…"técnica de hechicero" (nota: así retraduce la técnica de invocación)

_**Entonces de la nube de humo sale un ave en la cual Claudia deja un mensaje y la hace volar Hasta donde se encuentra Tsunade, y luego continúa con la misión**_

Gaara: (entrando en el cuarto de Claudia) así que eres una espía, dime que vienes a hacer o te mataré antes de lo pensado.

Claudia: - maldición en que momento me sintió – Verá Kazekage-sama…yo puedo explicarlo..

Gaara: pues habla ya.

Claudia: - Maldición¿ahora que hago? – Pues soy una ninja de Konoha, me mandaron a vigilar a Kurumi, y también a que le entregara esta carta

Gaara: pues entonces léela y luego te marcharás de aquí y le dices a la vieja esa que fallaste en tu misión.

Claudia: bueno la leeré..

_Gaara, te mando esta carta informando que ya sabemos quién es Kurumi, Sai nos buscó la información, y lo primordial es que vigiles a Kurumi, además tengo informes de que quién la sigue es Kabuto, quizás no te suene, pero es la mano derecha de Orochimaru así que date prisa, no te daré más información por lo delicado del asunto._

Gaara: nada más dice eso?

Claudia: Si y para terminar mi misión le entrego esto para que se la de a Kurumi, sin duda esta medicina hará que pueda controlar sus poderes… ella tiene que estar dormida cuando se la den, ya que el flujo de chakra tiene que estar en su punto.

_**Y dicho esto ella desaparece, pero no ha terminado su misión, aún tiene que vigilar a Kurumi…**_

_**Entonces Gaara se dirige a la habitación de Kurumi para darle la medicina, pensando que está dormida, cuando de pronto escucha una voz…**_

Voz: si que tienes problemas, pero yo te diré que tienes que encontrarla pronto para que sepas toda la verdad.

Gaara: Shukaku?

Shukaku: ya no podré hablar contigo, mis fuerzas se están debilitando por la culpa de esos a quienes llaman Akatsuki así que no te diré más muchacho…. Jajaja

_**Entonces Gaara entra en la habitación y nota que no está kurumi, entonces se dio cuenta de que shukaku decía la verdad.**_

Gaara: rayos¿Dónde habrá podido ir? Si está muy lejos creo que estará en peligro así que mejor mandaré a Llamar a Naruto, y sus amigos para que me ayuden a encontrarla

_**En Konoha**_

Sakura: Naruto, despierta ya de una vez

Naruto: Sakura-chan… ¿que haces aquí de noche¿Acaso tendremos una cita?

Sakura: no es momento de bromas, tenemos la misión de ir a la aldea de la Arena, Kurumi ha huido y lo más seguro es que la hayan capturado, además, el impostor… era Kabuto

Naruto: -entonces estamos más cerca de lo que pensábamos de Sasuke – y que esperamos-dattebayo, Gaara nos necesita.

Sai: (nota: si, también estaba ahí pero Naruto no o notó) lo malo es que tardaremos unos días en llegar.

Naruto: \ / (nota: es la cara que pone Naruto el cerrar sus ojos como un zorro)….. ya lo tengo… usare al gran jefe Gamabunta para que nos lleve más aprisa.

Sakura: yo no me subiré en una rana

Sai: y apoco una babosa no es igual?

Sakura: …

Naruto: entonces vamos-dattebayo

_**Luego después de 3 intentos logra invocar a Gamabunta y de unos enormes saltos llega a la aldea de la Arena, en la mañana.**_

Naruto: Gaara llegamos lo más rápido posible

Gaara: está bien, ahora vamos en busca de Kurumi, y en el camino necesito que Sai me diga lo que investigó

Sai: lo lamento pero no puedo decirle, cualquier información que haya encontrado solo debe ser revelada en una urgencia pero demasiado fuerte, o sea en casos extremos.

Gaara: lo entiendo. – Maldito, apuesto que solo no quiere decirlo –

_**Naruto invoca unos clones para que miren po**__**r otros lados, luego estos desaparecen y el logra encontrar la ubicación.**_

Naruto: Ya la encontré-dattebayo y al parecer hay alguien más ahí

Gaara: entonces démonos prisa.

_**Efectivamente, al huir Kurumi se pierde y es cuando Kabuto, esperando el momento justo para capturarla**__**, intenta matarla.**_

Kabuto: así que te estás escapando, pues no te será tan fácil, además, hay muchos experimentos que tenemos que terminar contigo, después de todo eres uno de los posibles contenedores el señor Orochimaru.

Kurumi: yo jamás volvere a ese lugar, es más te mataré aquí mismo para que no pase nada malo…

Kabuto: pero que dices? Se ve que ya has recordado todo, jujuju, bueno…¿entonces ya sabes el porque te necesita el señor Orochimaru no?

Kurumi: no lo recuerdo y no me interesa, es más solo quiero ser libre porque ese es mi destino

Kabuto: maldita… entonces te mataré ahora para que no sufras más.

Kurumi:-maldición, si esto sigue así, quizás Gaara me encuentre y no quiero que vea esto.-

_**Entonces comienza el combate entre Kabuto y Kurumi, ella no puede seguirle el paso puesto a que no ha tenido suficiente entrenamiento, pero como aprendió nuevos trucos puede esquivar bien, Kabuto sigue intentando asesinarla, entre tanto Kabuto empieza a golpearla en puntos de chakra para detenerla y ella comienza a quedar inmovilizada**_

Kurumi: maldito… eres muy rápido – rayos, no puedo aguantar más –

Kabuto: pero que poca resistencia tienes, como te estaban entrenando pensé que mejorarías, pero ahora se que los que te entrenaban eran unos debiluchos, luego de matarte a ti los mataré a ellos.

Kurumi: no…

Kabuto: que?

Kurumi: no… no dejaré... que lastimes a las personas más importantes para mí

En ese momento, Kurumi se comienza a transformar… o sea a mostrar su verdadera forma

Kabuto: así que al fin despiertas… 5 colas…Houkou

Kurumi: ahora te mataré aquí mismo

_**Entretanto los demás iban corriendo en dirección hacia donde estaba Kurumi cuando Claudia apareció.**_

Claudia: deténganse ahora mismo

Sai: claudia ¿que sucede?

Claudia: nadie puede ver lo que está pasando o de lo contrario todos perderán la vida

Naruto: No entiendo, explícate ahora mismo-dattebayo

Claudia: bueno, lo que sucede es que Kurumi ya perdió el control de su cuerpo y se ha transformado, yo debo ir a informar a la Hokage lo sucedido

Gaara: como que se ha transformado?

Sai: bueno, en realidad solo mostró su verdadera forma.

Sakura: ahora nos contarás no es verdad?

Sai: seré breve, hace mucho tiempo existieron los bijus que causaban caos y destrucción a este mundo, el más poderoso el kyubi, se dividan en nueve en total y cada uno tenia un numero de colas según su poder el "ichibi" o sea Shukaku tenia una cola, después viene el Nibi, el sanbi, y así sucesivamente, el que estamos a punto de ver es el gobi de nombre Houkou de cinco colas las cuales cada cola de esta criatura representa un elemento de poder: Viento, Agua, Tierra, Rayo y Fuego. Puede causar daños catastróficos cuando las usa.

Sakura: y Kurumi tiene en su interior a tal criatura?

Claudia: yo solo le vi una cola

Sai: lo que sucede es que en los informes vi que ella no tenía un biju dentro, sino que ella es un biju, y probablemente aun no puede recordar todo por eso usara cada cola hasta perder su razón.

Naruto: pero si tiene cuerpo de humana

Sai: el Gobi extrañamente tiene el poder de usar las ilusiones, de ahí el atentado a konoha, todo era una ilusión causada quizás porque estaba huyendo.

Gaara: pues entonces hay que detenerla

Naruto: yo te apoyo amigo

Claudia: les dije que no avancen más o morirán

Naruto: eso será imposible, ustedes quédense aquí y yo voy con Gaara…

Sakura: pero eso es peligroso no seas terco Naruto

Naruto: recuerda que yo tambien soy igual que ella y Gaara también lo fue, asi que no la podemos dejar sola

Sakura: naruto...tu..

Gaara: además yo la protegeré y cumpliré mi misión...

* * *

aquí dejo el capitulo 8 arriba, no se cuant me queda para terminar la historia pero gracias a las personas que me han dejado reviews "Sabaku no claudia y EmilyBlack88"tengo en mente otro proyecto se trata de una historia ambientada en el segundo ending de naruto shippuden, cuando termine esta comenzaré con la otra, espero que lean mis historias y dejen reviews. 


	9. Memorias en una tormenta sin lluvia

Perdón por la tardanza, es que he tenido muchas cosas que hacer, si estudian alguna carrera en la universidad relacionada con matemticas, me entenderían, porfavor no se enojen conmigo n.n bueno aquí va el capitulo.

* * *

Capitulo 09: **Memorias en una tormenta sin lluvia**

_**Kabuto pelea contra Kurumi, ella está casi descontrolada al haber mostrado su verdadera forma y encima con una cola, su transformación la ayudó a mover su cuerpo y seguir combatiendo a Kabuto mientras que **__**Gaara y Naruto llegaban al lugar**_

Naruto: ya casi llegamos, que tienes pensado hacer Gaara?

Gaara: ya te lo dije cumpliré mi misión

Naruto: cual es tu misión?

Gaara: Proteger a Kurumi y entrenarla para que se haga más fuerte

Naruto: esa no es tu misión

Gaara: que dices?

Naruto: como futuro Hokage te daré una misión

Gaara: y porque rayos tengo que hacerte caso?

Naruto: porque somos amigos

Gaara: hmp, cual es tu misión , "futuro Hokage"?

Naruto: tu mostrarás tus verdaderos setimientos y no te dejarás llevar por excusas tontas como la que te dio la vieja Tsunade, ya que se nota que Kurumi es tu amiga, y obedecerás cada vez que yo te pida ramen.

Gaara: tonto, como crees que te traeré ramen, y yo que pensé que por una vez te estabas poniendo serio

Naruto: es enserio.

Gaara: lo ignoraré

Naruto: fue un buen intento, pero ya estamos muy cerca, así que manos a la obra amigo

Gaara: - "amigo" , que palabra más interesante acabo de oír, creo que… Kurumi si es mi amiga y no quiero que nada malo le pase… –

_**Es entonces cuando llegan al lugar Kuru**__**mi saca su segunda cola ya que Kabuto es muy hábil con su ninjutsu, y la segunda cola desemboca el poder de los rayos y junto con la primera que es la del elemento viento crea una tormenta, de la cual lluvia no cae, es entonces cuando Kurumi es golpeada por Kabuto nuevamente, pero casi sin efecto.**_

Kabuto: maldita perra, estás haciendo las cosas difíciles, no me das mas remedio que matarte, ya no nos eres útil

Gaara: detente ahí basura

Kabuto: Ella se detendrá, no te preocupes

Naruto: te hablamos a ti basura

Naruto se abalanza sobre Kabuto pero este lo esquiva y Naruto queda frente a Kurumi

Naruto: Kurumi, reacciona, soy Naruto, vuelve en ti

Kabuto: ella no te escuchará, y no volverá en si hasta que expulse todo su poder

_**Kurumi se lanza sobre Kabuto y lo golpea, Kabuto se levanta y se lanza sobre Kurumi, entonces, la golpea en su garganta, y es cuando ella recuerda**_…

:::Flashback:::

Orochimaru: Mira atentamente Kabuto, hay algo que quiero que quiero que veas

Kabuto: que és señor orochimaru?

Orochimaru: uno de mis más valiosos descubrimientos

Kabuto: señor Orochimaru, yo sólo veo una niña

Orochimaru: que observador, pero no es sólo una niña, es un arma que usaré para destruir al mundo después de que destruya a Konoha primero.

Kabuto: no entiendo señor, que es lo que ella podría hacer?

Orochimaru: jujujuju, hace poco dejé Akatsuki, y logré robarles esta niña, antes de que la pongan en un contenedor, haré que ella me sea fiel, y que destruya todo a su paso, hará un daño más grande que el Kyubi con lo que estoy experimentando.

Kabuto: eso me parece estupendo señor Orochimaru, pero no le preocupa que sea más fuerte que usted y le desobedezca?

Orochimaru: no lo hará, ella es el Gobi, y puse un sello en su garganta, para que no pueda hacer nada en contra mío…

:::Fin Flashback:::

_**En ese momento Kurumi recobra la conciencia y misteriosamente sus heridas se recuperan solas, como es en el caso de Naruto**_

Kabuto: jujuju, parece que has recordado algo más mocosa, no dejaré que recuperes todos tus recuerdos.

_**Kurumi agita sus dos colas y antes de que Kabuto pueda avanzar es atacado por un rayo y azotado por el fuerte viento que ella provoca**_

Naruto: Gaara, debemos hacer algo

Gaara: ya lo sé, aunque ella pueda valerse sola, en este caso debemos hacerla reaccionar para que no ocurra una catástrofe

Naruto: y…?????

Gaara: no es tiempo para eso, vamos a detenerla

_**En ese momento Kabuto queda en el suelo, y Naruto corre hacia el para atacarlo**_

Naruto: oye tu, basura, dime ahora en donde está Sasuke, o te mato aquí mismo

Kabuto: no te lo diré, sólo te diré que el se está haciendo más fuerte, y tu no puedes golpearme, eres muy débil para pelear conmigo

Naruto: maldito…… Lo atraviesa con un Kunai, pero era una copia

**Mientras tanto, Gaara corre hacia donde está Kurumi para detenerla, pero esta lo ataca con su poderosa tormenta de viento y Gaara no puede avanzar**

Gaara: - Vamos, no me rendiré ahora, además que estoy seguro de que lo que dijo el idiota de Sai no es cierto y ella si es humana, lo puedo sentir – Kurumi, reacciona, porfavor, se que me puedes oír tienes que detenerte o todo estará perdido para los demás

Kurumi: (con voz casi inaudible) Ga….a….ra

Gaara: si Kurumi, soy Sabaku no Gaara, porfavor detén ya esto.

Kurumi: Gaara, no puedo, debo acabar con mi pasado de una vez por todas

_**Kabuto aparece por la espalda de Kurumi y la golpea**__** fuertemente, hasta el punto de quedar inconciente, pero ella se levanta rápidamente y se enfurece más…**_

Kurumi: Gaara, acabaré con esto de una vez por todas para que todos ustedes estén bien, mientras escapen de aquí y cuando vean una luz por aquí, verán que todo estará bien, pero no me busquen, no me encontrarán

Gaara: es ovbio que planeas suicidarte, no lo hagas, existe otra manera, sólo controlate no dejes que el Gobi te controle.

Kurumi: Como sabes eso?

Gaara: es no es lo importante, ahora sólo hay que atacar

Naruto: Maldito, dinos donde está Sasuke, o te mataremos.

Kabuto: duerme mocoso..

_**Kabuto golpea a Naruto y es**__**te queda inconciente en el suelo…**_

Kyubi: Naruto, entregaré un poco de mi poder, creo que nuevamente no puedes tu sólo

Gaara: Naruto reacciona, Kurumi huye de aquí, yo me encargo

Kurumi: eso no es válido Gaara, atacaré a este maldito y a su amo que me hicieron la vida imposible y seguiré mi camino

Kabuto: como si tu pudieras hacer algo

_**Naruto se levanta por el poder del Kyubi y termina mostrando sus poderes, esto hace que el poder de dos bestias arme una tormenta mayor.**_

Kyubi: hola Houkou, tiempo sin verte

Houkou: lo mismo digo¿yo me puedo encargar sola de esto, porque intervienes?

Kyubi: pero que mal carácter, bueno es de esperar de ti, jajaja

Gaara: no puede ser, voy a tener que observar nada más, eso es un asco, no puedo hacer nada

Kabuto: bueno dejaré que ustedes dos se destruyan mutuamente, así será todo más fácil para mi señor Orochimaru.

Kyubi: que dijiste mosquito?

Gaara: no dejaré que huyas, tu morirás aquí y ahora

Kabuto: demasiado tarde Kazekage, adiós

_**Kabuto desaparece en una nube de humo**__**, y quedan dos bestias para pelear entre si…**_

Gaara: Kabuto ya se fue, detenganse ahora.

Houkou: no lo haremos tenemos algo pendiente, es saber quién es el más fuerte

Kyubi: posupuesto que soy yo

Gaara: esto es estupido detenganse

Kyubi ataca a Houkou y hace que Kurumi sea azotada lejos, se golpea contra una roca en la cabeza y queda en un estado inconciente.

Houkou: esto es excelente, ahora mi contenedor está durmiendo, puedo usar todos mis poderes, mocoso te diré algo de importancia antes de comenzar este combate… ella es humana, fue un experimento del tipo de las serpientes, ella no fue entrenada, pero ya tenía cierta experiencia como ninja, sin embargo, le falta entrenamiento, pero ella ya a sacado sus cinco colas antes, por lo tanto es digna de llevar mi poder, así que no te preocupes, no moriré

Gaara: no me preocupo por ti, me preocupo por ella

Houkou: jajaja, que gracioso, si yo muero ella muere también, después de todo es mi contenedor

Kyubi: basta de charla y ataca ahora...


	10. Desesperación en la Tormenta de Fuego

Lo siento de verdad T_T, han sido muchos años desde que no continuaba este Fic, pero como me estoy dedicando a terminar todos mis proyectos inconclusos terminaré de verdad esta vez ^^

* * *

Capítulo 10: **Desesperación en la Tormenta de Fuego**

_**Gaara se siente impotente al no poder hacer mucho, después de todo, esta es una batalla entre 2 temibles adversarios.**_

Gaara: Deténganse ahora los dos, o se destruirán mutuamente.

Kyubi: Me parece que escuche hablar a un mosquito, lo ignoraré por completo.

Houkou: Me parece bien el hecho de continuar nuestra pelea pendiente hace muuuchos años (**literalmente años, porque este fic lo hice hace muchísimo -_-**)

_**Kyubi se dispone a atacar con una explosión de chakra , pero Gobi lo esquiva fácilmente, sin embargo mientras esquiva, Kyubi lo ataca con una embestida lo cual lo enfurece muchísimo, Gobi intenta atacar usando otra tormenta de viento, pero como Kyubi no es engañado dos veces este lo esquiva sin embargo Gaara se interpone en la batalla donde Gobi lo golpea dejándolo lastimado.**_

Gaara: - Debo impedir que sigan peleando, el Gobi no es contrincante para el Kyubi, Kurumi… - No quiero que mueras, Narutoooo! Reacciona por favor, escúchame…

Kyubi: el deseo de este insecto por morir es grande, eres un estúpido, si quieres morir deja que te coma y asunto acabado.

_**En ese instante Gobi intenta atacar nuevamente pero Gaara lo intenta atrapar en una prisión de arena, Gobi no se mueve, sin** **embargo dice lo siguiente..**__**  
**_

Houkou: El cuerpo de esta mocosa reacciona ante este ataque dejándola inmóvil, esto es imposible, porque no me puedo defender ante este ataque.

_**Gaara es nuevamente golpeado, esta vez por Kyubi quien le ha dado un zarpazo con sus garras, ya que quiere terminar su pelea con Gobi, el Kazekage está casi inconciente en el piso y ha perdido bastante sangre.**_

Houkou: Estúpido,¿ porque te interpones?

Gaara: Na-ru-to p-or fa-vor despier-ta (tomando un largo respiro) ¡Futuro Hokage reacciona de una vez!.

_**En el interior del Kyubi Naruto intenta convencer a este para que se detenga, pero el ansia del Kyubi por demostrar su poder está completamente desatada.**_

Naruto: Kyubi detente ahora, deja de lastimar a mis amigos

Kyubi: Que yo sepa, a ella no la conoces, y el otro mosquito intento matarte en el pasado…

Naruto: Kyubi exijo que te detengas.

Kyubi: No tengo porque hacerle caso a un mocoso como tú, yo quiero destruir y no me lo impedirás.

_**Gobi es atacado nuevamente por una explosión de chakra del Kyubi, se enfurece tanto que saca su segunda cola esta vez tiene el fuego en su ayuda para pelear, al agitar su cola, quema gran parte del bosque dejando todo en llamas (Extraño que haya un bosque cerca siendo que estaban en el desierto -_-, no se me ocurre mucho perdón, así que supongo que salieron del desierto y llegaron a un área arboleada ^^), Kyubi no se inmuta e intenta tener una pelea interna con Naruto.**_

Naruto: Porque no te detienes? Hazlo ya-dattebayo.

Kyubi: Tú estás inconsciente por eso estoy tomando el control completo de tu cuerpo.

_**Gaara hace un último esfuerzo usando su arena esta vez para atacar al Kyubi, eso logra hacer reaccionar un poco el cuerpo de Naruto**_

Gaara: - si no puedo con esto, estoy acabado, solo me queda intentar hablar una vez más, sin Shukaku no puedo hacer nada, soy un inútil en esta batalla-…

Naruto: Kyubi, Gaara me necesita y como dije antes, mis amigos no serán lastimados

Kyubi: Te sientes muy confiado, yo no creo que esa confianza te sirva de mucho

Naruto: Gaara logró despertarme con ese ataque, así que quien perderá serás tú

Kyubi: maldito… me vengaré algún día de esto…

_**Naruto ha reaccionado y por lo tanto el poder de Kyubi se ha detenido, sin embargo Gobi aún continúa despierto…**_

Naruto: ¿Gaara que te ha pasado?, ¿te encuentras bien? Dime algo…

Gaara: Ku-ru…mi

Naruto: no puedo hacer nada yo solo, ese monstruo atacará todo y no puedo salir de aquí que horror, ¡Gaara, resiste!.

_**La furia del Gobi que tiene libre albedrío para destruir no está siendo detenida por nadie, solo se ve un Naruto junto a un Gaara inconciente sin salida alguna.**_

* * *

_**Este capitulo es algo corto pero estoy haciendo lo mejor que puedo, retomar una historia no es nada facil -_-U  
**_


	11. Intentando liberar el poder del Agua

este es el penultimo capitulo, disfrutenlo ^^.

* * *

Capítulo 11: **Intentando Liberar el poder del Agua**

**_Naruto no puede hacer nada, su rostro comienza a palidecer, quizás por primera vez por el miedo, sin embargo desde lo lejos se ven dos sombras llegar_**

Sakura: Es por esto que no nos gusta que tu tomes las decisiones Baka.

Naruto: Sakura-chan que hacen aquí? Pueden morir.

Sakura: Que linda forma de decir gracias, pero eso no es importante, hay que sanar las heridas de Gaara ahora o será la última vez que lo veamos.

Naruto: Te lo encargo Sakura-chan.

Sai: Naruto, ese es el Gobi?

Naruto: si, tenemos que detenerlo ahora, pero el fuego es demasiado fuerte-dattebayo.

Sai: a este paso nos quemaremos antes de hacer algo.

Naruto: Estoy de acuerdo-dattebayo, gracias por venir amigos, hagamos algo para salir de aquí

**_Naruto lanza sus clones de sombra contra Gobi, pero este no se inmuta lanzándolos a todos lejos y estos desaparecen rápidamente_**

Sai: No creo que el Gobi sea nuestra prioridad, debemos apagar el fuego mientras Sakura cura al Kazekage, pero hay que pensar en un método rápidamente.

Naruto: ojala lloviera, así el fuego se apagaría rápidamente-dattebayo.

Sai: tal vez logremos que llueva

Naruto: ¿Cómo lo lograremos?

Sai: debemos incentivar al Gobi para que saque su cuarta cola, que es la que contiene el poder del agua

Naruto: pero solo tiene dos por ahora, ¿cuál es la tercera?

Sai: es Tierra…

**_Sakura cura rápidamente a Gaara, pero este aún no se repone, tiene que descansar un momento…_**

Sakura: No hay mucho tiempo tienen que hacer correr el plan, aunque sea peligroso…

Naruto: Gaara! Despierta, ayúdanos, tenemos que salir de aquí..

Gaara: Ya te escuche no tienes que gritar…

Naruto: Que bien, despertaste-dattebayo.

Sakura: Eso fue demasiado rápido, supongo que aun estás débil, no deberías…

Gaara: Eso no importa, tengo que salvar a Kurumi.

Sai: Si quieres hacerlo primero hay que sacar su cuarta cola.

Gaara: Entonces no queda de otra más que pelear.

**_Gobi está arrasando con todo a su paso, Gaara utiliza su arena para inmovilizarlo, pero esta vez no funciona, pero para fortuna de los ninjas, Gobi parece atacar la arena y Gaara pelea con todo lo que tiene, Naruto también está atacando, Sai observa la situación, y Sakura se queda atrás como respaldo, Mientras Gaara golpea a Gobi con una gran cantidad de arena hiriéndolo en la frente, el Gobi se enoja y libera su tercera cola, están a un paso de lograr apagar el fuego, sin embargo , la tierra es azotada por el poder del Gobi, los ninjas podrían morir si siguen así, todos estos ataques de la naturaleza son demasiado fuertes._**

Sai: Habrá que hacerlo enojar más aún.

Sakura: Si saca otra cola, puede que la situación se nos vaya de las manos.

Gaara: Pero hay que salvar a Kurumi..

Naruto: ¿No la puedes hacer reaccionar?

Gaara: Ya lo he intentado, funciono cuando tenía una sola cola ahora es difícil que reaccione

Sakura: Estamos perdidos, con estos temblores no podemos movernos a libertad.

Naruto: Gaara, debes intentarlo otra vez, a mí no me escucha y no le pediré más poder prestado al Kyubi por ahora.

Gaara: Bien lo intentaré..

**_Con ayuda de su arena Gaara se coloca frente al Gobi para hablarle_**

Gaara: Kurumi por favor escúchame, tienes que despertar, si sigues así será peligroso para ti.

Houkou: No seas idiota, no te escucha, ajajajaja, si no es suficiente la cantidad de ataques que estoy lanzando con gusto haré más destrucción y nadie me detendrá, ni mucho menos tu mocoso.

**_Gobi sorpresivamente saca su cuarta cola la cual crea una lluvia agitadora que apaga el fuego por el momento, solo falta el poder del trueno para empeorar todo, esta cola ataca a Gaara, pero la arena lo protegió sin que él lo ordenara._**

Gaara: No sé lo que pasó, pero es mejor que me aleje, sin embargo estamos en peligro ahora todo está en descontrol.

Naruto: Gaara intentemos atacar otra vez, ya no hay fuego por el momento.

Sai: Sakura ataquemos todos a la vez, ¿estás en condiciones?

Sakura: Si, hay que hacerlo.

Sai: bien dicho, fea.

Sakura: No me hagas enfadar o te liquidaré a ti ¬¬.

Sai: ^^.

**_Los cuatro ninjas se disponen a atacar, el cuerpo de Kurumi no parece aguantar demasiado, al parecer todo ese poder no es posible de aguantar, el Gobi había mencionado que antes si se había podido, pero nadie dice que porque una vez se pueda, una segunda vez también sea posible._**

Houkou: ¿Qué demonios? Este contenedor no está aguantando…

Gaara: Debemos hacer algo…

Naruto: Sigamos atacando.

Gaara: Kurumi no podrá soportar… tengo que hacer algo.

**_El Kazekage utiliza su arena para atrapar al Gobi nuevamente, se está quedando sin chakra pero la arena se mueve por voluntad propia como si quisiera ayudarlo a completar la misión. Kurumi se está debilitando y el Gobi también, por lo tanto la arena hace más efecto inmovilizándolo, ahora es tiempo de que la batalla llegue a su fin._**

* * *

El próximo capitulo será el ultimo, tal vez sea algo corto pero le daré un tranquilo final ^^


	12. Epílogo

Waaaa! al fin la termine T^T, que emoción a los que leyeron hasta el final muchas gracias por su paciencia ^^

* * *

Capítulo 12: **Epílogo**

**_Gaara abre sus ojos y se da cuenta que está en su habitación, sin embargo lo primero que hace es intentar de incorporarse para buscar a Kurumi._**

Sakura: Gaara, creo que debes seguir descansando, sabía que la curación no iba a ser tan mágica, debes reposar.

Gaara: ¿Dónde está Kurumi? Yo…

Sakura: Está afuera... la llamaré para que hablen un rato a solas.

**_Kurumi entra en la habitación rápidamente y abraza a Gaara, que para su sorpresa no esperaba verla tan feliz, supuestamente estaban en una batalla.._**

Kurumi: Gaara! Qué bueno que estás bien, no creí que fueras a despertar tan pronto, pero me alegro de que así sea.

Gaara: ¿Tú estás bien?, ¿Qué paso con la pelea? Lo último que recuerdo fue que estaba deteniendo al Gobi…

Kurumi: y por supuesto que lo lograste, pero te quedaste sin chakra y te desmayaste, sin embargo la arena seguía trabajando, era como que tuviera vida propia, me aprisionó completamente hasta que deje de moverme, como me estaba quedando sin fuerzas el poder del Gobi se fue aplacando y poco a poco recupere mi forma normal, de manera que cuando ya estaba completamente sin chakra la arena dejó de hacer su trabajo.

Gaara: ¿Recuerdas todo eso?

Kurumi: En realidad no recuerdo mucho, fue lo que Sai-Kun me contó cuando desperté, por cierto, yo llevo inconsciente dos días y tu tres días.

Gaara: paso mucho tiempo, es hora de levantarme…

Kurumi: emm.. creo que es mejor que me vaya para que te levantes tranquilo

**_En ese momento el Kazekage se da cuenta de que Kurumi salió rapidamente porque pensó que estaba desnudo, pero traía la parte de abajo puesta (esta parte era para mí *.*), Gaara sonrió levemente porque pensó que Kurumi era muy ingenua, luego empezó a reconocer que ella era más importante para el de lo que el mismo pensaba.._**

**_Al salir a ver a los demás, Gaara recibió grandes abrazos de Naruto quién fue golpeado por Sakura y la Hokage a la vez, ella había llegado un día antes a la aldea de la Arena para saber si todo estaba bien._**

Tsunade: Que bueno que el Kazekage está despierto, me alegro que se haya recuperado, pero por ahora he venido para informar que su misión ha terminado.

Gaara: ¿Mi misión terminó? A que se refiere, Kurumi aún no recupera su memoria por completo y le falta entrenamiento.

Tsunade: No! Kurumi es peligrosa, los archivos nos confirman completamente quién es ella, así que no debería dejarla escapar, lo mejor es que Konoha se la lleve para mantenerla a seguridad y así ella pueda darnos la información que necesitamos sobre el paradero de Orochimaru.

Gaara: Kurumi no se irá.

Tsunade: No es momento de ponerse sentimental ella…

Gaara: Ella es una ninja común y corriente con falta de entrenamiento, tal vez sea el contenedor de un Biju, pero más de una persona aquí sabe lo que se siente eso, ella no es diferente de nosotros no es un animal no hay porque tratarla asi.

Tsunade: …

Temari: Wow! Hermanito detente, si sigues así provocaras una guerra entre la Hoja y la Arena, ¿no es más fácil que Kurumi decida donde quiere ir?

**_En ese momento notan que Kurumi ya se había ido, solo había dejado una ilusión de que estaba con ellos en ese momento, pero no estaba lejos, por lo menos el Kazekage sospechó donde podía estar y fue hacia allá en una nube de arena._**

Gaara: Kurumi sabía que estabas aquí, ¿porque te fuiste repentinamente?.

Kurumi: Es que tomé una decisión y quise venir acá para despedirme de un buen lugar n.n.

Gaara: ¿Te vas?¿Donde?¿Te volveré a ver?

Kurumi: Me iré porque soy peligrosa para los demás, sin embargo terminaré mi entrenamiento por mi cuenta, no creo que me sea difícil ahora que recuperé mi memoria y se cómo controlar al Gobi un poco mejor.

Gaara: No te vayas! Almenos no hasta que me escuches, yo quería decirte que en este tiempo que he estado contigo, siento que…

Kurumi: Es una gran amistad la que hemos formado, lo se Kazekage , eso no quiere decir que no nos volvamos a ver otravez, cuando termine mi entrenamiento volveré de visita, y esta vez, volveré para decirle todo lo que siento por usted y espero ser correspondida.

Gaara: ¿Correspondida? ¿Qué significa eso?

Kurumi: Supongo que por el momento no lo sabe, pero el tiempo le enseñará cosas, si de lo contrario no soy correspondida, espero quedarme en su mente tal y como soy ahora.

Gaara: ..pero lo que yo te quiero decir es que…

**_En ese momento Kurumi le da un abrazo a Gaara y un beso en la mejilla, esta desaparece en una nube de arena formada por la ilusión del Gobi, alcanza a decir algo en voz baja que sólo Gaara pudo oír.._**

Gaara: Muchas gracias… pero yo también iba a decir lo mismo.

**_Mirando la puesta de sol el Kazekage se dispone a regresar a su casa he informar que no vió a Kurumi por ninguna parte, que nadie sabe si la volverán a ver._**


End file.
